


Safe Again

by oikawashusband



Series: Tommyinnit and Awesamdude [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawashusband/pseuds/oikawashusband
Summary: In which Sam gets Tommy out of the cell very quickly.(Feb 21 stream)
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Tommyinnit and Awesamdude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176755
Comments: 3
Kudos: 252





	Safe Again

Tommy scrambled towards the edge of the cell.

"SAM! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he screamed, his throat starting to feel sore.

Dream merely chuckled. Tommy didn't seem to understand that he was trapped in there. 

"Sorry Tommy, hang tight. There are some security issues."

"Nonononono... NO!!" Tommy screamed.

"Tommy, we can bond now! Just like exile!" Dream offered.

Tommy stared at him with wide eyes. It was just like back then. He was terrified, and Dream had control over him. Nono,, he had control over Dream. Dream was locked up. But.. so was he??

Tommy hyperventilated, backing into a small crevice in the wall. He was trapped. With Dream. What the fuck?

"S-SAM! PHIL! PHIL!" he shouted, desperate to leave.

He could exit through the lava, but he only had one life left. He didn't want to die. He wanted out, he wanted to go home. He wanted Sam, Wilbur, fuck, anyone but Dream!

Tommy sobbed and curled into himself. Dream peeked into the hole, looking curiously at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened and he tried to scoot back some more, but the wall blocked any further movement. Dream chuckled.

"Still the pathetic submissive coward you were then, aren't you?" he asked lowly.

Tommy covered his ears and cried silently.

"Nonononononono..." he whispered over and over again, pleaing to be let free.

Dream grabbed Tommy's arms and yanked them away from his ears, Tommy yelping in return.

"TOMMY SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST CALM DOWN, STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!" Dream screamed at him.

Tommy just swallowed and stared at Dream, petrified. He couldn't be trapped here for an entire week. It could be less, right? The waver said up to a week, so it could be less. Tommy just had to hope with all his might.

He heard the lava lowering and jumped out of the hole. He fell to his knees when Sam came into view on the other side. 

"S-Sam..." Tommy choked out.

Dream scoffed and turned on his heel, going back to work on his books. Sam gave an apologetic smile in return and let the bridge go out to Tommy, who stepped on eagerly and rocked back and forth on his toes as he was moved to the other side.

When he arrived, Tommy jumped off and into Sam's open arms, sobbing hysterically. Sam stroked his hair and let Tommy hold onto him.

"S-Sam... he... he.. you- what happened?"

"I'm so sorry Tommy, someone just- we'll talk about it later."

Tommy nodded and allowed Sam to guide him out and away from Dream. And Tommy felt safe at last, knowing for sure he'd never have to see Dream again after this.


End file.
